More and more, scientific evidence is being compiled to establish that the angiotensin II, an octapeptide, causes hypertension. This peptide is formed from a precursor decapeptide angiotensin I which is produced by the action of the enzyme renin on a substrate material known as angiotensinogen. It has now been discovered that certain peptides can inhibit the formation of angiotensin II from angiotensin I.